Nanocomposites are mixtures of at least two different components wherein at least one of the components has one or more dimensions in the nanometer region. Nanocomposites have found use in many applications because, for example, they exhibit properties attributable to each of its components. One type of nanocomposite comprises nanoparticles distributed in an organic matrix such as a polymer. This type of nanocomposite is useful in optical applications, wherein the nanoparticles are used to increase the refractive index of the polymer. The nanoparticles must be uniformly distributed with minimal coagulation within the polymer, such that the nanocomposite exhibits minimal haze due to light scattering.
There is a need for surface modified nanoparticles that can be readily prepared and that can be used to form nanocomposites suitable for optical applications.